theinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Insanity 2 dialogues
I'm Peter Langdon, a journalist for a nationally recognised newspaper. A while back I received a letter tipping me off to this place. I'd been investigating the Edgar Friendly videos. Whole thing seemed like a hoax to me, but I thought there just might be something in it. I sent my regular team, Lars, John -same guys that go with me everywhere- ahead to investigate. 나는 전국적으로 잘나가는 저널리스트 피터 랭던이다. 내가 받은 편지에서 붙어있던 곳으로 돌아왔다. 그간 에드가 프렌들리의 비디오를 살펴봤다. 내가 느끼기엔 훼이크 같았지만, 분명 그곳엔 뭔가가 있으리라 생각했다. 내가 가는 곳이라면 어디든지 같이 따라가는 존과 라스를 선봉대로 보냈다. 2 days ago, I lost all contact with them. 이틀이 지난 후, 난 그들과 연락이 모두 끊겼다. Alone, I made my way to this old building. I found a window and broke in, hoping to find both what happened to my team, and a great story. 난 혼자서 그 낡은 건물을 찾아내는 수밖에 없었다. 난 창문을 찾아 부수고 들어갔고, 내 동료들에게 무슨일이 벌어졌는지, 그리고 이야기들을 찾길 희망하고 있다. If only i'd known what I was getting into... 만약 그게 내가 알고 있는 것들만 해당된다면.... -Peter Landgon "introduction" 피터 랭던의 소개말 OH LORD..It's..John!!!! He was one of my missing crew, a researcher. What have they done to him? He came with his cameraman a few weeks ago ahead of us to do some preliminary research on this area. We lost contact a few days before I came. This is...INSANITY. I need to escape from here, RIGHT NOW!!. 맙소사...존이잖아! 존은 나의 연구자 동료였다. 그들은 대체 존에게 뭔 짓거리를 한건가? 분명 존은 카메라맨과 같이 여기서 몇주간 연구를 하고 있었는데. 내가 찾아오기 전 며칠간 연락이 전혀 되지 않았다. 여긴 미쳐 돌아간다. 나는 지금 탈출할 것이다...망설이지 말고 라잇 나우!! -Peter Langdon after discovering John, turned into a vivisect...which is a failed experiment... 피터 랭던이 실패작으로서 해체된 존을 보고 나서. This sick parody of a mythical werewolf is the one that was on the computer screen just now. I've no weapons. I'll have to run for it, and find some other way, perhaps trap it. Think fast, Peter!!!. 지금 컴퓨터에서 보여지는 것은 말로만 듣던 늑대인간의 짝퉁처럼 보여진다. 무기가 없으니, 총알같이 뛰던가 다른 길을 찾던가 해야지. 아마 함정일걸. 잘 생각해봐 피터!! -Peter Langdon confronting The Chimera 피터 랭던이 키메라를 보고 나서 Wha-!!!!... I recognise our cameraman, Lars. What's left of him anyway. Strung-up like an animal and something in here has been feeding on him. Jesus. Is it my fate to end up in a similar fashion? 부왁!!! 난 우리 카메라맨 라스를 잘 알아. 왼쪽엔 뭐가.....동물처럼 매달려있고 그에게 음식을 주는 먹이구가 있어. 신이시여. 저는 이들과 비슷한 운명으로 끝나는겁니까? -Peter Langdon after discovering mutilated Lars 피터 랭던이 해부된 라스를 보고 나서 In front of me is a rather regal-looking man. He looks pallid and sick. There is a glazed, drunken look about his eyes. 내 눈 앞엔 신사적인 사람이 서 있다. 그는 아프고 창백해 보이는데, 그는 술취한것 마냥 멍 때리는 눈이었다. Unknown: A visitor? 'Tis a great pleasure to introduce myself. My name is Alexander. Welcome to my practice room (formerly living quarters in the demo version.) 남자 : 방문자인가요? 제 소개를 하게 되어 매우 영광입니다. 제 이름은 알렉산더. 나의 연습실에 온걸 환영합니다. Peter: Your "practice" room? What? You mean you're not kidnapped? 피터 : 너의 연습실? 그럼 넌 납치된게 아니란거냐? Alexander: I do apologise for locking you out earlier. Seems like one of the master's reanimated puppies was roaming around and I didn't fancy becoming that thing's lunch. *laughs* Peter: What was that monster? 피터 : 저 괴물은 뭐냐? Alexander: Monster? Oh, I suppose. They call it 'Chimera'. That's about all I know. That, and that it loves the taste of our flesh. *laughs* 알렉산더 : 괴물? 제가 설명해드리죠. 그들은 키메라고, 제가 아는건 그것 뿐이며, 그건 우리의 살을 즐기죠. (웃음) Peter: ...What "exactly" is so funny?! Are you goddamn--? Look, anyway, we don't have much time, but if you can- 피터 : 넌 뭐가 그리 웃긴데? 이 미친놈아. 아무튼 우린 시간이 없지만 넌... Alexander: On the contrary all I have is time. Time, time, time. Stay awhile. Stay forever. Peter: Wha-?! Look at this room! It's a slaughterhouse! We have to get out of here immediately, don't you see? It's all true, he's Dr. Frankenstein here and we- Alexander: -WHY ON EARTH would I want to leave? Tell me tell me.. this is home dear boy! *laughs* Let's face it. You'll be dead soon anyway. Dead, or...altered *laughs*. Not that I mind dying compared to the other option. Peter: God, you've completely lost it.. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? (shaking him) Alexander: -(breaks free) Sorry to keep cutting in but frankly I really do have to go back to my practice. *whispering* They loke listening to my playing you know. I can sense it. Peter: (I've got to go, he's beyond hope...) -Peter and Alexander dialogue, take 1 What on...? It's some kind of giant parasitic leech on his back... God. No wonder he's the way he is. I have to remove that thing off him somehow. -After Peter discovered that Alex has a leech on his back, he finds a way to remove it, using the power of the throwing knife. "Throwing knife of DOOM! ACTIVATE!" Alexander approaches me in a conducted state. He looks entirely human again. Alexander: Thank you. I feel somewhat.. I can't remember much.. but I.. I know you saved me! I'm eternally greatful!. Peter: Listen, I know you're confised but... what was that thing on your back? Alexander: It was one of Friendly's mind control pets and.. oh my God that thing was.. inside me *sob*.. I can't take this.. *heavy moaning* Sorry-- I must retain myself.. I can barely speak.. I'm exhausted... I heard it pacifies thoughts in the brain using hallucinogen sedatives- Peter: Are you OK? What are you doing here? Alexander: Well, I can play but I'm not a pianist that's for sure- I'm a mechanical engineer. I've been kept.... for monthis...developing....devices, machinery designed for torture and... *sob* death. You can't remain here, there are hidden cameras everywhere. Be.. be certain that he is watching your every move. Here's... a key...my quarters... something useful. Peter: Aren't you coming? Alexander: Too...tired to move. Please...get out of here and bring the authorities as quickly as you can. Peter: ...Christ, are you going to be Ok? I'll be back as soon as I can. Alexander: One more.....door to my quarters...hidden... I wish I could remember where, but that thing...search carefully. Peter: .....OK... Alexander: Save us, my friend... -Peter and Alexander dialogue, take 2... he even gives you a key to his quarters. 피터와 알렉산더의 2번째 대화 I've seen this creature before.. I don't know what it's doing, but this spectral being doesn't seem to be aware of my presence. Approaching it would be suicide. Maybe there's some other way to take it out from here. -Peter confronting Specter Suddenly a horrific, tentacle-wreathed creature burtst through the window- it's graps missing me by inches! As I flee, it screams at me in a mottled voice- Unknown: WAIT!!! I thought you were one of them! (originally it was "Curse your reflexes, despired interloper! xD) 누군가 : 기다려? 난 너가 그들 중 한명이라고 생각해? Peter: Get away from me! 피터 : 저리 떨어져! Unknown: Stop! Don't run only let me speak! I...I... but keep your distance! I couldn't help it when you were so close. I APOLOGISE- I'm so, so famished, but I don't want to hurt you. 누군가 : 멈춰? 말만 할테니까 도망치지 말라구? 그렇지만 거리를 좀 벌려줘? 너가 가까이 오면 난 널 돕지 못해? 내가 사과할게? 난 배가 고프지만 널 개발살내진 않을거야? Peter: ... 피터 : ........ Unknown: You may not believe me but I was once a man. Once I had a name as you have. Lester...Lester Rafferty (it used to be Lester Cambridge...It better be Lester Cambridge in the movie version of this...one day...lol). They operated on me, but I managed to escape... *gah* keep your distance from me- escape before they could mess with my mind like they do with everyone. They're hunting me as we speak, but I can't leave this place, my appearance would revolt everyone, even my own sweet daughter *moans*... 누군가 : 못믿겠지만 나도 사람이고 이름이 있었다? 레스터...레스터 래퍼티라고 해? 그들은 날 유심히 봤지만 난 탈출을 잘 생각해 두었지? 거리를 두라고, Peter: Why did you attack me? Lester: It was not of my violition, understand this. It's something he does to our minds- transforms us into monsters and cannibals with a hunger and malicious rage that never ends! Even now the sight of your flesh is maddening...come closer..*aaghhh* NO You cannot linger- but these walls only I can scale!! Listen! You'll need a key to start the elevator downstairs. It takes you to the entrance. But the key is guarded by a terrible being in the darkness of the sewer. It hates the light. Peter: Another creation? Lester: That aged, oily and foul creature stalks the dark, it cannot be defeated by a man. Fire is the only thing he fears. Take something that burns! Incinerate him for his sins! 레스터 : 그건 오래되고 기름졌으며 멍청하게 어둠속을 헤매고 사람으론 이길 수가 없지? 불로 그를 쫄게 할 수 있다고? 인화성 물질을 가져가라고? 태워서 그를 죽이라고? Peter: Can you tell me- 피터 : 말 좀 해줄 수 있나.... Lester: WAIT!!- Did you hear that?! Someone is near..I go! He's always watching. Now you're part of this game too. Farewell! Do not come back here if you cherich your life! 레스터 : 기다려? 저 소리를 들었나? 누군가가 가까이 와서 난 가야 돼? 그는 계속 지켜보고 있어? 너도 이 이 게임의 일부라고? 몸 조심해? 니가 살고 싶다면 두번 다시 오지 마? -Peter and Lester Rafferty dialogue 피터와 레스터 래퍼티의 대화 As I stare at the horrendous creature, a raspy voice suddenly appears over an invisible loudspaker in the ceiling:- Unknown: ...His title is 'Project K.' Take a moment to observe him carefully as I can assure you his face would be the last you'll recognise before you die. 누군가 : 그는 프로젝트 K라 한다네. 그를 유심히 보도록, 내가 장담하건데 그 얼굴이 자네가 살아있을때 볼 마지막 얼굴이 될걸세. Peter: Edgar Friendly? 피터 : 에드가 프렌들리? Friendly: Your estimation is correct. One is impressed that you've made it this far. You've been meddlesome, but have shown impressive spirit. One felt you deserve at least some minor acquaintance with your patron. Peter: Why are you keeping me here? Friendly: Education. The traps that have been set for you are designed to evaluate your intelligence, your intrepidity. One needs someone with a degree of mental aquity in order to... make them understand, to eludicate what is One doing here. 프렌들리 : 자네를 깨우치게 하기 위해서지. 자넬 위해 만들어진 함정들은 딱 자네 수준에 맞을걸세. Peter: Whch is what? Friendly: Innovation! These creatures are heavenly beings, can't you see? God-like. A blessing upon us all,his creation manifested into one being. Peter: All I see is madness. Friendly: .. You will understand. Perhaps you should spend more time here, Peter Landgon. Or perhaps you are just dreaming this, is it not all merely.. a hypnotic suggestion? 프렌들리 : 자넨 아마 알게되겠지. 아마도 자넨 여기에서 시간을 좀 더 보내야만 될걸세. Peter: ...What? What do you... Friendly: *laughs* Peter: Friendly---FRIENDLY!... 피터 : 프렌들리...프렌들리! Friendly: ... Peter: It's no good. He's gone. I best keep moving. -Peter and Edgar dialogue God, his own flesh and blood.. into this. Best get out of here before that thing wakes up. 신이시여, 그의 피와 살이 여기에 들어있어...저게 깨어나기 전에 나가는게 상책일듯 싶군. -Peter afte confronting Project K. (Edward is already in the stasis chamber, so you are safe. for now.) 피터가 프로젝트 K를 둘러본 이후.(에드워드는 스테이시스 챔버 내에 있고, 지금은 넌 안전하다.) As if from a dream she appeared before me, a attractive woman in her late 30's. She gives off the scent of lavender. 꿈에서 본 것 같이, 30대 후반으로 보이는 매력적인 여성이 내 뒤에서 나타났다.그녀에게서 라벤더 향이 나고 있다. Unknown: Mr. Langdon. My name is Tracy Takaki. Please hear me out. ??? : 랭던상, 전 트레이시 타카키라고 합니다. 제 얘기를 들어봐요. Peter: I never expected to find another living soul in here, never mind someone..like you. 피터 : 난 너처럼 또 다른 살아있는 사람을 보게 될 거라곤 전혀 생각치도 못했어. T.Takaki: Yes, indeed. Isn't it a stark contrast? Here you are, surrounded by the terrible, in this sinister place and yet here I am, a regular person. 트레이시 : 네, 그렇죠. 참 이질적이지 않나요? 이 끔찍한 곳에 당신이 있고, 여기에 저같이 평범한 사람이 있다는 것에요. Peter: ? 피터 : ? T.Takaki: My point is, Mr. Langdon, this place, the asylum..is actually, your mind. A devious imaginary creation. Think about it. How could these, creatures, or 'vivisects' as you have labelled them- actually exist? The medical technology to produce such impossibillities of science, does it exist? How could such creatures be living and breathing, wandering casually around the hospital like something from a Halloween movie? 트레이시 : 랭던상, 제 요점은 이 곳은 확실한 성소라는 것이죠...상상속에서만 봤던 생물들. 생각해 보라구요. 어떻게 이런 생물 혹은 이름붙여진 해체물이 현실적으로 있을 수 있겠어요? 의학기술이 이런 생물체들을 만들어 낼거라는게 믿어지세요? 어떻게 이 병원을 할로윈 영화에서나 볼 만한이들이 살아있고 숨쉬고 돌아다니는지 믿어지세요? Peter: My mind? Come on. 피터 : 내 의견을 묻고싶은건가? 이봐. T.Takaki: In short Mr. Langdon. You're not..here. 트레이시 : 랭던상. 당신은 여기 존재하지...않아요. Peter: What do you mean? 피터 : 그게 무슨 말이냐? T.Takaki: You have been docile. In a coma for months. I'm sitting next to your hospital bed, in WishingTree Psychiatric Hospital, the *real* one. You've been mumbling, rambling about your environment. Talking about this *Edgar Friendly* character. Dr. Friendly is -your- doctor. He has been ever since the accident, the car crash -you- were involved in. Until now you were too deep, to obtainable, but clearly you can hear me now. Thus you *ARE* conscious of the waking world. And we believe that if you simulate death in your dream state you will wake up once you realise this is all nothing but a figment of your imagination. 트레이시 : 여기선 유순해져야 할 거에요. 몇달 동안 코마 상태로 계시겠죠. 나는 위싱트리 병원 침대에 누운 당신 옆에 있을 거고요, 진짜로요. 당신이 우물우물거리는 동안, 당신의 환경을 조정해 드릴겁니다. 에드가 프렌들리님에 대해 이야기를 해볼까요? 프렌들리님은 당신의 주치의시죠. 당신이 개입된 차 사고의 피해자시기도 했죠. 이제 정보를 얻고 싶으시다면 너무 깊게 알려고 하지 마시고, 내 말을 똑똑히 들어야만 해요. 이제 당신은 이 깨어난 세계를 인식했죠. 그리고 우리는 당신의 꿈에서 당신이 가상으로 죽었다고 가정했을때를 관찰하고 부활하는 것이 허구에서라도 인식할 수 있게 되겠죠. Peter: ...Simulate my death, is that what you propose? 피터 : 내 죽음을 모의해보겠다는게, 너의 소망이냐? T.Takaki: Death...Technically speaking.. If you die in this state, you will wake up. 트레이시 : 죽음..과학적으로야 그렇죠. 만약 여기에서 당신이 죽어도, 당신은 부활할 거에요. Peter: ... 피터 : ... T.Takaki: Mr. Langdon.. ? 트레이시 타카키 : 랭던상? Peter: You really must think that I was born yesterday. 피터 : 넌 내가 마치 내가 신생아인줄 아나본데 말야. T.Takaki: Mr. Langdon.. I am deadly serious. It is, it is paramount -- that you comply with our.. my demands immediately. If not, you will be permanently brain-dead, is that what you want? 트레이시 : 랭던상..전 정말 진지하답니다. 이건 정말 중요하다고요. 이 일은 내 시험욕이 바로 이뤄질 수 있는 기회라고요. 아니라면, 당신은 영원히 식물인간이 될거에요. 그걸 원하나요? Peter: ...Take me to him. 피터 : 그에게 데려다 줘. T.Takaki: I...then..Edgar is...misunderstood, you shouldn't have gotten this far.. I... 트레이시 : 나는..그럼 에드가님은..이해 못하겠군요. 너무 거리감을 두실 필요는 없어요. 전 단지... Friendly: (over the tannoy) TRACY!! What are you doing in there! Get back immediately! 프렌들리 : (탄노이 너머로) 트레이시!!!지금 뭐하고 있나! 지금 빨리 돌아와! T.Takaki: Edgar, I just don't want you to be hurt! 트레이시 : 에드가상, 전 당신이 다치는걸 원치 않아요! Peter: Friendly, you better get out here now before I strangle her to death while you watch! You hear me?!!! 피터 : 프렌들리, 당장 여기로 튀어나오지 않으면 너가 보는 앞에서 이 년을 죽여버릴거야! 듣고 있냐?!! Friendly: TRACY! GET OUT OF THERE! 프렌들리 : 트레이시! 여기서 나오라니까! T.Takaki: ...not me Mr. Langdon, it's you, you... YOU WHO WILL DIE-- NOW! 트레이시 타카키 : 랭던상....내가 아니고, 당신이야....지금 뒤지는건 너라고, 이 개새끼야!! -Peter and Tracy dialogue (with Edgar) Some kind of glistering beast lies sleeping here. I best be careful where I shine this thing.. -Peter after discovering The Shimmer (take 1) Just as I fely my escape was secured, a crackling noise from behind causes me to turn. The thing is stirring. It has caught me in it's lair and looks into my eyes with a diabolical gaze, seconds before it shifts out of it's position with almost inhuman agility. As I flee, it pursues me a ravenous, unforgiving hunger. -Peter confronting The Shimmer (take 2) Before I even hear his almost voiceless whisper, I sense that it is him. Dr. Edgar Friendly. 'Beyond here lies the exit, but you go no further today. He is waiting for you, and they'll be no lucky escapes this time. You will pay for what you did to her..You were so close..so close to escape. Goodbye.' -Peter confronting Dr. Edgar Friendly in the elevator (he is either on the second or the third floor... idk.)